I Never Thought
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: A wierd little twist...yes, I am normaly a H/G fan, but due to certain stories...Please read.
1. Ginny's Side

I Never Expected  
  
A/N: This is a wierd little something I made up at 11:30 at night. Please review.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love Harry Potter. It's hard to explain. I know he will never be my boyfriend, and in some way, it's okay. I know he won't ever like me than more than a 'little sister'.   
  
I learned today. I learned about my secret. I don't want to think about it. Why hadn't my brothers ever wondered why my eyes were green, and thiers were brown? Maybe they never cared enough to ask. Or maybe mum told them that, like my great-aunt, I was born with the green eyes. What a lie. My great-aunt is dead. She had blue eyes.  
  
How did I find out? I heard mum talking to Cari. She is mum's best friend.   
  
"She will find out soon enough." Mum told her. She didn't know I was listening.  
  
Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? And why the Weasleys? To many questions than I care to answer.   
  
I told mum I heard her talking to Cari. She hugged me. She told me that I would always be like a daughter to her.   
  
She helped me with my hair. It's back to its original color. I didn't know that I looked so different. It's amazing what freckle pencil and a little bit of hair dye can do.  
  
The Weasleys don't know. They also don't know that I know. Maybe it's better that way. We will tell them later on. Maybe when he comes. They'll know then.  
  
Here they are. Here he is.   
  
Mum tells them to come into the living room. That's where I am sitting.   
  
My natural long black hair falls down gracefully past my waist. My green eyes sparkle. My freckles are gone.  
  
They gasp.  
  
They are now seeing who I really am.  
  
Ginny Potter.  
  
  



	2. Harry's Side

I Never Expected: Harry's Side  
  
A/N: I LOVED my reviews, there were no flames! A lot of you said that you liked the idea of a Ginny/Harry romance. I am into that. This just kinda came to me in the middle of the night, so I had no choice but to write it! Also, the rest of you said that you wanted a follow-up story, so here it is. I'm taking LordsBecca's advice and writing Harry's POV. I want to shout out tho real quick:  
  
Clem & Cho, Krisi: I think in the second book that 'a pair of green eyes' (sorry not quoting) looked at Harry from behind a door, and so that's how I think of Ginny. But I'll look in my book later.  
  
Emma: There is NO insest! I don't do that, it's just wrong.  
  
LordsBecca: Thanks for the suggestion! I think Harry would look funny too!  
  
Rose Tangle: Thanks for the review! It's the longest one I've gotten, and I LOVE having long reviews~they're helpful.  
  
Now for my story...It will have an epolouge soon (I KNOW that's not how you spell it...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sitting with the Dursleys. I'm tired. I hope Ron will come soon.   
  
I can't wait to see Ginny. She is like the little sister I've never had. I know that she had a 'crush' on me. I know that she really was looking forward to seeing me. Not because I was famous. She just wanted to know me. She told me that.  
  
Something about her reminds me of someone...although I don't remember who.   
  
I can hear the car. I am surprised. I thought for sure that they would be coming by Floo powder.   
  
Someone knocks at the door. I open it. There's Fred. There's the car.  
  
As we drive back to the Burrow, they ask me about my summer.  
  
I tell them that it has been really boring. I couldn't wait for them to come.   
  
Secretly I am waiting to see Ginny. It's like I've been away from my sister for 16 years. How strange...?  
  
I know that my mum and dad and I were the only ones who lived in Godrick's Hollow...I'm an only child.  
  
How time flies.  
  
We are already at the Burrow.   
  
Mrs. Weasley greets us at the door, and tells us to wait in the living room. She says dinner will be ready soon.  
  
I walk in and gasp, along with the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
I see Ginny. Her long black hair is past her waist. She has no freckles. Her eyes are like mine...like mum's.  
  
And for the first time in my life, I see my sister.  
  
Ginny Potter   



	3. Ron's Side

I Never Thought: Ron's Side  
  
A/N: This is all fluff. There is no point. I hate to dissapoint my readers, but its fluff! Utterly pointless fluff. My shout outs:  
  
LittleNymph: I know that it's totaly impossible, and it might be wierd, and yes, it is kind of stupid. I'm a writer tho, and I can't choose my muse.  
  
Starlight Hope: I'm sorry, but there really is no point to this story! It's just fluff. However, I have different characters POV, if that's what you were looking for.  
  
Short, I know, I've only gotten four more reviews.   
  
Now, for my story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat in the back of dad's new car. I wondered how long it would take to get to Harry's house.   
  
Dad installed a type of mover-booster. I know. It has a dumb name. The ministry can't come up with any good ones.  
  
We got to his house in twenty minutes. Fred got out to knock on the door.  
  
We ask how Harry's summer has been.  
  
He tells us that it was boring. He couldn't wait for us to come.   
  
He's not telling us something. I can see it in his eyes. Fred and George don't notice, so I won't say anything.  
  
During the twenty minutes back to the Burrow, Harry is silent. So am I. I am thinking about Hermione. She will be coming out soon, too.   
  
I know, I know. I like her. She is beautiful, she is smart. She is so...Hermione. She's my best friend. She's Harry's best friend. She's Ginny's best friend.  
  
Ginny. That's what Harry must be thinking about.   
  
He has always treated her like a sister. I don't think she could become anything more. Ginny told him that she was over her little 'crush'. She said she only wanted to get to know him better. They are a lot alike.   
  
They are more like brother and sister than Ginny and I are.  
  
Here we are.   
  
Mum greets us at the door. She tells us to go wait in the living room. Dinner will be ready soon, she says.  
  
We walk into the living room.  
  
We gasp.  
  
Ginny is sitting in a chair. Her now long black hair goes past her waist. Her green eyes sparkle. She has no freckles.  
  
Maybe I was right.   
  
Maybe Harry and Ginny are more brother and sister than Ginny and I are.  
  
I can't believe who I am looking at.  
  
Ginny Potter. 


End file.
